Pantheon
Deities There is one greater deity of each domain. Each domain is also split into two sides, representing the two-sided nature of all of them. Each side is represented by a lesser deity. The greater deity of the domain is neutral while each lesser deity has a strong alignment. Collectively, the greater deities are known as the Eight. Greater deities are motivated by maintaining the balance of their domain. This is often by proxy through pitting their lesser deities against each other but, in times of great unbalance, they may act on their own. They an incorporeal and undetectable form which permeates the universe but they may manifest a physical avatar. Such an avatar would have immense power but could be slain, though it would not affect the god as it could manifest a new one. Deities often manifest their power through the divine magic of their followers, typically clerics, paladins, or cultists. Lesser deities are physical creatures that live their own plane of existence. They may enter the material world through powerful summoning rituals. Outside of their own plane, they are less powerful (though they are still a god) and may be slain. Domains Greater Deities are in bold. Domains are listed their alignment to Chaos and Law. Deities appear in order of Greater Deity (neutral), good, then evil. Note, many deities that are good or evil are extremists. Both sides may have desirable aspects. Death (Neutral) Reath: God of death and the end. Often depicted as an indifferent reaper. Brings the end of things when their end is due. Kyne: Goddess of burial and heaven. Presides over, morticians. Desires to give a peaceful death to those who have lived a good life. Vaulk: God of murder, undeath, and second chances. Seeks to purge the world of souls, leaving naught but the undead. Offers the ability to cheat death leading to things like Lichs, Death Knights, and resurrection. Knowledge (Lawful) Infine: God of knowledge. Knows all that ever has, is, or will be. Maintains the balance of knowledge and ignorance. ''' Skolas: Goddess of scholarship. Revels in the pursuit of knowledge for self-improvement and the betterment of the universe. Vecna: God of secrets. Prefers knowledge to be held by the powerful few. Life (Neutral) '''Athrill: Goddess of life. Ensures it remains in check and that it prospers appropriately. Lyra: God of health and healing. Persues the perfect condition of life. Dron: God of disease. Desires life but in it's simplest form. Light (Lawful) Luxal: God of light and darkness. Maintains the day knight cycle. Bril: Goddess of luminescence and noise. Desires a gross incandescence. Symbolized by the sun. Sint: God of darkness and silence. Symbolized by the moon. Nature (Chaotic) Dyn: God of law and chaos. Retains law but not absolute. ' Janst: Goddess of law and civilization. Seeks a world unified under what many would call tyranny and dominated by ordered metropolises. Wode: Goddess of chaos and the wild. Desires the destruction of civilization and order. Favors the untouched wilderness. Tempest (Chaotic) '''Krokun: God of change. Ensures constant and steady change although prevents net change, leaving the world with new forms of, but the same quantity of, good and evil and other aspects. ' Rask: God of revolution and justice. Patron of virtuous rebellions and courts. Orn: God of conquest and power. Patron of tyrants imposing their rule. Trickery (Chaotic) Trill: Goddess of trickery and surprise. Prevents one determined course of action.' Jesu: Goddess of entertainment and just lies. Enjoys amusement and comforting lies. Sleeth: God of conspiracy and deceit. Patron of conmen and conspiring politicians. War (Lawful) '''Broune: God of war. Maintains the balance of war and peace.' Garn: God of just war and self-defense. Desires war against evil nations and the protection of just ones. Kuln: God of battle and combat. His domain encompasses vicious assault and the horrors of war. Exclamations Most people only worship the 8 greater gods. Lesser deities are usually reserved for small sects, specific movements, and the deities followers. Because of this, there is a wide variety of exclamations and curses used by commoners. Samples are listed below. "{Only Infine knows}/{Infine only knows.}" Used to declare information impossible to find or discover. Often used sarcastically. "By Deity!" Indicates shock due to something related to the deity. Luxal or the Eight can be used in generic cases. "Deity take you! Declaration of hatred." Typically only used with Broune, Dyn, Krokun, or Reath but may be used with others. May also be used to declare a crime ''against a god's domain.'' "(Subject has) Trill's tongue!" Declares something to be false. If used with a subject, declares it to be untrustworthy. "Deity {save}/{have mercy on} {you}/{me}/{us}." Declares or demands sympathy. May also be used to indicate hopelessness or impossible odds.